


My Wizard

by NerdyFangirl88



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Multi, fangirling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyFangirl88/pseuds/NerdyFangirl88
Summary: A geek-out session with a certain medical examiner may lead to something more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know Harry Potter wasn't around in Edward Nygma's timeframe, but this is a Modern AU version. Hope you enjoy.

I never wanted to move. But, I suppose no one ever wants to in the first place. For those of you who haven’t had the experience of moving, of leaving your hometown, consider yourselves lucky. Picking up your belongings, and leaving behind everyone and everything you spent years getting used to, isn’t easy. You lose friends, of course. That’s a given. But you miss the things you never used to think about. You miss the streets and paths you forged and found, you crave for the scents of the nearby shops and homes, and the list goes on. 

 

Usually with moving, though, you never have a choice in the option. And I certainly wasn’t a unique case in that sense. In my little small town, there wasn’t any way to progress. To move up and make something of your life. We’re all small store owners there, with bookstores and coffeeshops. But, I craved to be something  **_more_ ** than that. So I looked to the big nearby cities, but those were simply  _ too _ big. And, I was left with one choice, one miserable city that would accept me in my quest to make something of myself in the world; Gotham.

 

But of course, when aiming to be big, you need to start small. I discovered my love for mysteries, and decided maybe a detective was my true calling. I’d have to start with just running errands, for paperwork and coffee, but at least there was money. And, most likely a lot of free time to enjoy my true passion; reading. I, at the time this story takes place, was reading the Harry Potter series. 

 

Truth be told, I soon found that I never had much time for reading at work, which was a bother. Reading used to be the only thing that could calm me down and relax me. Simply, I ended up being overwhelmed often and would do anything just for a few minutes of silence and page turns. 

 

Now, I tried to be hidden in this world. I would do my work, be polite to everyone, and I was left alone in return. No one was ever rude to me or anything. The same couldn’t be said for Edward, the other main character in this tale. While I was left alone, Edward on the other hand was tormented and picked on. Fists and harsh words attacked him, where I only received compliments and smiles from the same people. Edward, you see, was the medical examiner of Gotham. But, people don’t care for strange and quirky things, and he was the strangest and quirkiest they had ever met. 

 

I met him in a simple way; it was a “Hello” which led to a full conversation. These tiny meetings would occur once in awhile, but soon became more frequent. Soon we were sharing coffee, and going to dinner together. Just as friends, of course. Edward never wanted to move too fast, especially after past heartbreaks. But, one moment changed the status from “Friends” to “Something More”.

 

It begins with a dark room and a pale light, with the smell of parchment and dust in the air. I was taking one of my much needed reading breaks, engulfed in the world of spells and castles that J.K. Rowling brought to life, when I heard a knock on the door to the closet I was hiding in. Now, there was no rule saying I couldn’t read, but it was always better to be safe than sorry. Needless to say, I kept silent, until I heard my name spoken quietly by Edward. 

 

Grinning, I opened the door and pulled him in, knowing that my secret was safe with him. Straightening his glasses, he had smiled back saying, “So this is where you hide to relax?” Puzzled, he looked to see what I was holding. Suddenly, his eyes got wide and he clasped his hands together in pure excitement. “Ooooh Harry Potter? Excellent choice, definitely a favorite of mine.” “Yes, it’s amazing!”,I replied, happy that I had found someone who also liked the wizarding world. “How come you never told me you liked it?” I asked, thinking of all those times he had probably seen the book at my house. 

 

He bit his lip, nervously running his hand through his hair, and replied, “I usually keep as many things to myself as possible. I don’t need those buffoons giving me more trouble than they already do.” Ah, those again. I never was good at comforting him when he was down about the jerks who happened to work with us. But, this time, I said the first thing I thought of, “Well, don’t let the muggles get you down, Eddie.” I offered a reassuring smile and took his hand proud of my Harry Potter reference, but his smile didn’t return.”Why are you so wonderful?”, he murmured. 

 

Confused, I frowned at him. “What do you mean?”,I asked. Cautiously, he took my face in his hands, smiling, “You’re so kind, (y/n), and you don’t find me strange, and you actually treat me decent. And you’re smart, and you know what to say to make me feel better. I could continue, if you want?” Finally returning his grin, I leaned in until our noses touched, “No, that’s alright. And may I say, I find you pretty wonderful too. You’re always a gentleman, and honestly, your quirks are adorable.”

 

Lips met mine slowly, but they were a welcome sensation. The kiss was blissful and gentle, slow enough for him, and short and sweet enough for me. Leaning back, resting my forehead against his, I thanked God, or whatever magical force there was, for making me move. Because, if I hadn’t moved, I wouldn’t have ever found my wizard. I guess Gotham proved that the smallest things could always become something more. 

 


End file.
